$\dfrac{7}{100} + \dfrac{18}{10} = {?}$
Answer: The fractions must have the same denominator before you can add them. Rewrite $\dfrac{18}{10}$ as $\dfrac{180}{100}$ $\dfrac{7}{100} + \dfrac{180}{100} = {?}$ $ = \dfrac{187}{100}$